1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle, a driving system, and control methods of the vehicle and the driving system.
2. Related Art
One proposed structure of a vehicle is equipped with an engine, a power distribution mechanism having a carrier connected to the engine, a first motor connected to a sun gear of the power distribution mechanism, a second motor linked to a transmission member connected to a ring gear of the power distribution mechanism, and an automatic transmission that converts power of the transmission member and transmits the converted power to an output shaft linked to drive wheels (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2006-29439). In the event of the driver's operation of a gearshift lever to a reverse position during forward drive of the vehicle at a vehicle speed of or over a preset level, the vehicle of this proposed structure idles the two motors to prohibit reverse drive of the vehicle even in the state of an actual gear change of the automatic transmission in response to the driver's operation of the gearshift lever.